


Minerva's Boys

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluffy Ending, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: When Harry leaves Severus and goes home to Hogwarts, Minerva knowing there is more to Harry leaving she takes action when she sees Harry getting worse





	Minerva's Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought of

Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts school walked towards the lake which was now frozen over due to the lone figure skating around in a circle on it. All the students were inside enjoying the Halloween feast and Minerva herself was looking forward to it until she got the alert that one of her old students had come back onto the grounds. She raised her wand and watched as the lone figure stopped skating to look up at the fireworks in the sky before looking over and spotting her.

She raised her hand and stood and waited as the figure skated towards her before coming to a stop.

"Minerva." the man sniffed, tear tracks down his cheeks.

"How about we go and have some tea and you can tell me why you felt the need to come home for a while." Minerva said, nodding her head and giving just a flicker of a smile when the man in front of her nodded his head and follwed the Headmistress back up to the school.

* * *

Minerva sat behind her desk and stared at the young man in front of her. "Harry what has happened?"

"I needed to come to the only other place that is my home. Please Minerva."

Minerva studied Harry before her, his eyes red from endless tears. "You know you are always welcome here Harry, the room of requirement has been all fixed up. All the students believed it was damaged beyond repair in the war, only the Professors know of it, you are more than welcome to use that as your rooms."

"Thank you."

"Now Harry you know me, I never pry, but I do need to ask what has happened. I have never seen two people more in love than you and Severus, since being with you I have seen a Severus I never knew existed, he smiles, he laughs, he helps just because he wants to, you two are never in public without touching in some way, you can never keep your hands off each other."

Harry sniffed. "That's right Minerva."

"Harry what happened?"

The image of Severus with a wand pointed to his head flashed to the front of Harry's mind. "Thank you for the rooms Minerva, I will go now while everyone is eating and celebrating the holiday."

Minerva sighed when the door closed behind Harry and looked to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. "I think I need to pay a visit to an old friend in the morning Albus."

"I agree Minerva." Albus agreed.

* * *

Harry sighed when the door appeared and he walked in and looked around, there was a fireplace witha roaring fire, a table in front of it with a couple of books laying on it, a deep red comfortable armchair with an emerald green armchair facing it, he looked across and saw a booK case full of books, a small kitchen and at the other end of the room a large four poster bed.

Waving his wand, Harry made the room go dark as he slowly walked over to the bed, he dropped down heavy on to it and pulling the pillow towards him, he hugged it close thinking only of Severus causing fresh tears to start running down his cheeks.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy opened her front door to see a dishevelled looking Severus standing there, the clothes he was wearing looked and smelt like he hadn't changed in days, his hair was all messy and greasy. "Severus! Come on in."

"Know I am only here Narcissa because of your threat to come to me which would have you thrown in Azkaban as house arrest means you don't leave the grounds." Severus murmured. "Now say what it is you need to say so I can go."

"What, go back to the house and wallow in self pity, you need to get over this Severus."

Severus actually saw red and lunged at Narcissa, pinning her to the wall. "Don't you ever say that again, I can't get Over this, I can't even start to because I don't want to, I don't want to get over Harry, I want him back!"

"Severus!"

Severus turned at the call of his name and saw Draco hurrying towards him. "Let go of mother!"

"Then warn her never to say such idiotic things about Harry again." Severus growled as he slowly let go.

"Mother what did you say?"

"Your mother thinks I need to get over Harry,"

Draco looked at Narcissa. "Mother I have never known you to be stupid but seriously? I have never known anyone so close and in love as him and Harry and you shrug and say get over it?" he said before looking at Severus. "I am surprised you don't look worse then you do now, Harry must look like shit."

"But Harry dumped Severus, why would he be mourning as though he has just loved his most loved one."

Severus started to shake. "Draco unless you want your mother dead get her out of my sight now."

Draco moved to drag his mother away but she held her ground.

"No Draco, you said you were meeting your Weasley, you don't want to be late."

"But mother-"

"I will be fine Draco, Severus won't hurt me."

"He just threatened to kill you!"

"He has done so in the past because I spoke before thinking, honestly Draco," Narcissa said. "I will be fine."

Draco looked at Severus to see he had calmed down so nodded before walking in between them both to leave the manor.

"I am sorry Severus." Narcissa apologised once they were alone. "I don't know what love is, the only love I know is what I feel for my son, I don't know the love of another man, how to feel the love of another man. Me and Lucius married as our family arranged it, once I fell pregnant I wasn't touched by Lucius again."

"That's okay." Severus said, "when you put it like that I understand, what is it you wanted me for Narcissa?"

"To talk? Severus no one has seen you since Harry left you, from the looks of you you haven't slept and by smell, you haven't washed either. Go and shower and change, you still have clothes from when you stayed here after Dumbledore. I will get us some stiff drinks."

* * *

Minerva sat her desk, drumming her fingers on the desk as she sat deep in thought, all Harry had been through with the war and his currnt job she knew she couldn't place any spell on him that he wouldn't know about, so how was she supposed to keep an eye on him?

Just then Kreacher appeared in her office. "Headmistress ma'am, Kreacher be hearing a rumour among the elves that my master is here, is it being true?"

Minerva blinked. "Kreacher! Of course! Kreacher your master Harry is here and is down and upset as he has left Severus."

"Master Harry be leaving Severus? Headmistress being wrong, master Harry would die of broken heart if he was no longer with Severus."

"Kreacher something has happened, Harry isn't telling what it is, I need you to watch him without him knowing and report to me each morning."

"Kreacher be doing this for his master so his master can be happy again with his Severus." the elf said before disappearing.

* * *

"I said I am closed!" Severus roared as he pulled open his door only to find Minerva on his doorstep.

"You are also a mess Severus, I don't know who looks worse, you or Harry." she said as she pushed past the potions master and walked in and looked around the shop before making her way upstairs. "Why are you living here Severus? You and Harry have a nice home."

"You have seen Harry? When?"

"He is at Hogwarts Severus, telling me he had to leave his home so he has come to the only other place that has always been home."

"Is he-"

"He is absolutely miserable Severus, now when I asked him what had happened he just thanked me for allowing him to stay, I ask him every time I sit with him to make sure he eats and I get no answer so I am asking you, what happened?"

"I honestly do not know Minerva, you know how we were, you know me, how I used to be and yet with Harry I would show affection in public, not care who was watching or what they thought, I was even smiling a lot more."

"I know you were Severus."

"He woke up that morning and everything was great, we were happy, same as always, he comes home from work and told me he was leaving me, he said it was all an act and he didn't love me but I know he was lying, his eyes betryaed him, I asked his boss to see if anything happened at work and he said no."

"You look a mess but not as much as Harry."

"Narcissa has been talking to me a lot, letting me get it all off my chest."

"I am guessing you have been going to her with her being under house arrest, yet Harry won't even leave the room of requirement. Severus I need your help. Harry is getting worse."

"In what way?"

"The only meal he eats is the one at dinner time he eats when I am with him, yesterday after eating I got told by Kreacher he was sick as soon as I left, he does that again he won't be eating anything, he isn't sleeping much and what sleep he does get he is having nightmares, worse than what he had at school. Severus I need you to see what he is dreaming about, please."

"Lets go."

* * *

Severus stood over Harry and watched him as he slept, he had dark circles under his eyes, he had lost weight and had gone pale, he had to fight the strong urge to gather the younger man in his arms. He waited until Harry's nightmare started before placing the tip of his wand on Harry's forehead, as soon as he whispered the spell, Severus was thrown into Harry's dream.

_Harry was in his office when an owl came flying in and after dropping a small package it took off. Harry checked the package with his wand before he unwrapped the package and saw a small vial containing a memory, pouring the memory out, Harry leaned forward to watch it._

_Severus watched as the floo to their house went and a figure stepped through, a cloak in deep Emerald, the hood up covering the face, the cloak hugging to the figure Severus could see it was a woman, she made her way up the stairs and looked through several rooms before locating his and Harry's room._

_She walked over to the bed and looked at Harry wrapped in Severus' arms before taking her wand out and pointing it at Severus' head. "So easy Potter. How easy it would be to just kill Severus while he sleeps. You want Severus to live then you leave him, you leave him when you get home, you tell no one about this, you do not try and warn Severus and you stay away from him or I will kill him." the figure whispered._

_Severus looked at the figure closely, how she held herself, how she walked._

Severus moved his wand away from Harry and in anger he turned and faced Minerva and Minerva seeing him shake in anger she hurried over and taking his arm she disapparated them both to an unused classroom where Severus let out an anguish yell.

"Severus? Severus what did you see?"

"I saw someone sending Harry a memory at work, the memory showed that person in our house in the dead of night, entering our bedroom, pointing a wand at my head telling Harry how easy it is to kill me and Harry is to leave me and tell no one of it or warn anyone or they will kill me."

Minerva gasped. "We need to find out who did this."

"I already know Minerva, the way she held herself and walked, she used a spell to mask her voice but it didn't work as she has been found out, I would like to fucking kill her myself. I need to get to Kingsley."

* * *

Severus was sat with Narcissa when the floo flared and Kingsley stepped through followed by six aurors. "Narcissa Malfoy you are under arrest and are to be taken straight to Azkaban."

Draco walked in with Charlie and stopped when he saw and heard what Kingsley said. "What's going on?"

Kingsley ignored Draco and looked at Narcissa. "You are under arrest for not only breaking the terms and conditions with being under house arrest but also for threatening an auror and furthermore threatening to kill one Severus Snape."

"Mother what have you done?"

Narcissa stood up and looked at Draco. "I did what needed to be done, Severus acting all lovesick with Potter when it should be with me, Severus should be with me not Potter! I have been waiting since Hogwarts to get Severus and when I am finally free of your father Potter sinks his claws into my Severus!"

"Draco all your mothers money and assets will now go to you, you will get word when she is to be sentenced."

Draco shook his head. "Just let me know how long she gets. How could you do this mother?" he asked and shook his head before turning to leave, Charlie hurrying after him.

"You have all turned my son against me!"

"You did that Narcissa! Get her out of here before I am arrested for murder." Severus snapped.

* * *

Severus walked onto the school grounds and spotted Minerva standing by the lake, making his way over he looked to see what she was looking at and saw Harry skating around on the lake that had been frozen over. "You actually got him out?"

"I threatened to fetch you and have you cast legilimens on him to find out what really has happened. How did it go?"

"Narcissa has been arrested and sent to Azkaban, she would avoid Azkaban if she stayed under house arrest, she broke that when she came to mine and Harry's, add threeatening an auror and threatening to kill me also. She is in Azkaban, she has been sentenced to life, even Draco wants nothing to do with her."

"Then why are you standing here? Go and put him out of his misery."

Severus transfigured his shoes into skates and stepped onto the lake and skated over to Harry.

Harry who was going around in circles with his head down looked up when someone approached him. His eyes went wide when he saw Severus stop in front of him and take his hands in his. "Severus-"

"Sshh Harry." Severus whispered as he let go of the younger mans hands and cupped his face. "Narcissa has been arrested, she has been sentenced to life in Azkaban."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's over Harry."

"Does that mean I can hug you now? I have missed your arms Severus."

Severus chuckled and pulled Harry into his arms and kissed him soundlessly.

On the bank by the lake Minerva smiled at the hug followed by a kiss that looked like neither would be coming up for air anytime soon. She turned and headed back to the castle, happy that her boys were back together and happy.

_ **The end** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or kudos?


End file.
